How I Can Help Make the World Great/Guests
"Ever since a lot of people are cordially invited (or I say... 'mysteriously abducted without any warning') to some crazy formal event based on an interdimensional essay competition for preschools, elementary schools, middle schools, high schools, colleges, private schools, boarding schools, parochial/religious schools, schoolhouses, universities, military academies, vocational schools, trade schools, professional schools, daycare centers, arts schools and all types of schools called 'How I Can Help Make the World Great,' everything here went a bit fancy... and a bit worse than I'd think of. I can't believe I was underdressed for the occasion, only wearing a usual military uniform that's worn for combat. Not for special occasions.. some of these guys are kinda overdressed like that for a casual event thing. I don't believe it. Oh well... may I could keep my nerves check to see if I can learn how to do patience to wait till the show's all done. Now, if this event's over, when will I get to see my very own village again? And when will I see my friends back home too?" --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter) This is a list of the 'How I Can Help Make the World Great guests '''in the ceremony. List of Guests Students Preschools *Daniel Tiger (Westwood City School) (''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Katerina Kittycat (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Miss Elaina (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *O the Owl (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Prince Wednesday (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *William Li (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Elementary Schools *Arthur Read (Lakewood Elementary School) (Arthur) (declined) *Blossom Utonium (Midway Elementary School) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles Utonium (Midway Elementary School) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup Utonium (Midway Elementary School) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jake (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Janet Perlstein (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Mikey Ramon (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Molly Mabray (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Oscar Marsh (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Princess Sofia (Royal Prepatory Academy) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Tooey Ookami (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Trini Mumford (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Vera Malakas (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) Middle Schoolers *Anais Watterson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gumball Watterson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Penny Fitzgerald (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rachel Wilson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) High Schoolers *Ami Kawashima (Ohashi High School) (Toradora!) *Applejack (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Eli Ayase (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Fluttershy (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Hanayo Koizumi (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Honoka Kosaka (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Kotori Minami (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Maki Nishikino (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Marcos Diaz (Echo Creek Academy) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Minori Kushieda (Ohashi High School) (Toradora!) *Nico Yazawa (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Nozomi Tojo (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Pinkie Pie (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rarity (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rin Hoshizora (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Star Butterfly (Echo Creek Academy) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Sunset Shimmer (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Taiga Aisaka (Ohashi High School) (Toradora!) *Twilight Sparkle (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Umi Sonoda (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) Private/Boarding Schoolers Parochial/Religious Schoolers College/University Students Military Academy Students *Isara Gunther (Gallian Armed Forces) (Valkyria Chronicles) Vocational/Trade/Professional Schoolers *SpongeBob SquarePants (Mrs. Puff's Boating School) (SpongeBob SquarePants) Art Schoolers Others *Deadman (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Mama Målingen (Bridges) (Death Stranding) Faculty Members Deans *Dean Cadance (Crystal Prep Academy) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (declined) *Marcus Brody (Marshall College) (Indiana Jones) *Nick Easton (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Viktor Frank (Bridges) (Death Stranding) Deliverymen *Sam Strand (Bridges) (Death Stranding) Principals *Abacus Finch (Crystal Prep Academy) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Abel Ruhle (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Amelie Strand (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Principal Celestia) (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (declined) *Vice Principal Luna) (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (declined) Professors/Researchers/Scholars *Heartman (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Rorolina Frixell (Arland) (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) *Totooria Helmold (Arland) (Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland) Teachers * Die-Hardman (Bridges) (Death Stranding) * Renate Marsh (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) * Sara Valestein (Thors Military Academy) (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) Grownups (Parents/Guardians) * Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) * Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) * Cagalli Yula Athha (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Daniel Mumford (Molly of Denali) * Eclair "Lightning" Farron (Final Fantasy) * Daniel Striped Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Fang (Fairy Fencer F) * Handler (Monster Hunter: World) * Henrietta Pussycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Homura Akemi (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica) * King Friday the XIII (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Kilik (Soul Calibur) * Lacus Clyne (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) * Lady Elaine Fairchilde (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Layla Mabray (Molly of Denali) * Lunamaria Hawke (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) * Madoka Kaname (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica) * Marian Hawke (Dragon Age) * Merna (Molly of Denali) * Mom Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Music Man Stan (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Nat Mabray (Molly of Denali) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Prince Tuesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Queen Sarah Saturday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy) * Sandy Fox (Real Life) * Sayaka Miki (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica) * Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Uncle Jack (Molly of Denali) * Walter Mabray (Molly of Denali) * X the Owl (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) High-Classed Characters Agents *Christine Marie Cabanos (Real Life) *Gabe Logan (Syphon Filter) (underdressed) *Grecko Abesamis (Codename: Asero) (underdressed) *James Bond (James Bond) *Jet Fusion (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) (underdressed) *Lian Xing (Syphon Filter) (underdressed) *Rico Rodriguez (Just Cause) (underdressed) *Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) (underdressed) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (underdressed) Aristocrats/Nobles High-Class Ponies *Amethyst Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Bottoms (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Fritter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Rose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Split (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Aunt Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Uncle Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Aunt Holiday (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Auntie Lofty (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Auntie Applesauce (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Autumn Gem (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Beaude Mane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Beauty Brass (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berry Preppy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berryshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Big Bucks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Black Marble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blossomforth (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Bobbin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Nile (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blueberry Curls (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bowler Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Boy Bullies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bracer Britches (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bright Smile (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Buck Withers (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Buried Lede (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Butternut (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Capper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Caramel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carlotta (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cayenne (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chancellor Neighsay (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Charity Kindheart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Charm (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Cherry Fizzy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cherry Jubilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chocolate Sun (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cinnamon Chai (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Claude (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Clear Sky (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cloud Chaser (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Comet Tail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cookie Crumble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Coriander Cumin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Count Caesar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Countess Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crescendo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Daisy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dance Fever (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dandy Grandeur (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dane Tee Dove (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dapper Pony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dark Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dear Darling (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Detective Pony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Cutter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Mint (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dinky Doo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Doctor Pony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Doctor Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Don Neigh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Double Diamond (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Caballeron (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Drizzle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dusty Pages (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Eclair Crème (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elbow Grease (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Evergreen (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fancy Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fashion Plate (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Feather Bangs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fire Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Firelight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fine Line (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fleur de Lis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flitter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fluffy Clouds (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fond Feather (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Four Step (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frederic Horseshoepin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gladmare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Globe Trotter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Delicious (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Gavel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Harvest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Gustave le Grand (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hard Hat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hoity Toity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Homebound Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hondo Flanks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Hoofer Steps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Indian Summer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Inky Rose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jack Pot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Jeff Letrotski (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jesús Pezuña (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jet Set (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Junebug (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kerfuffle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kettle Corn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lady Gaval (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemon Hearts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemony Gem (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Levon Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lighthoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lilac Ice (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lilac Luster (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lily Lace (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lily Valley (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Liza Doolots (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Luckette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lucky Clover (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lyrica Lilac (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mage Meadowbrook (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mare E. Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Masquerade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Meadow Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Merry May (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Midnight Fun (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Minuette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mistmane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Moon Dancer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Greenhooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Stripes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Waddle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Trotsworth (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ms. Harshwhinny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ms. Peachbottom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mudbriar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mulia Mild (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neon Lights (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Night Glider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Night Light (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Nightjar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Noi (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Noteworthy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Oak Nut (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ocellus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Octavia Melody (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Parasol (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Parish Nandermane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Party Favor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (underdressed) *Peachy Sweet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Perfect Pace (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Persnickety (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Photo Finish (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Picture Frame (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Piña Colada (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pistachio (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Plaid Stripes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Polo Play (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ponet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pretty Vision (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prim Hemline (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prim Posy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Primrose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Erroria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Purple Wave (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pursey Pink (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rainbow Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rainbowshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Randolph (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rare Find (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Raspberry Cream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Raven Inkwell (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Regal Candent (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roseluck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Royal Pin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Royal Ribbon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Saffron Masala (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sapphire Shoals (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sassaflash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sassy Saddles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Savoir Fare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sea Swirl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sealed Scroll (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Serena (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shimmy Shake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shoeshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shooting Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Frames (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Script (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Shill (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sir Pony Moore (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soigne Folio (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Somnambula (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spa Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Aloe (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Lotus Blossom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spaceage Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spoiled Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spring Forward (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sprinkle Medley (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Bright (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Gazer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Starstreak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steeplechase (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stella Lashes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stellar Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Stinky Bottom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stormy Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunshower Raindrops (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Suri Polomare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Svengallop (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Swan Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Swanky Hank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweetie "Bon Bon" Drops (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Swoon Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tender Taps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tenderhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toe Tapper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toola Roola and Coconut Cream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Torch Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tree Hugger (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Twinkleshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twilight Velvet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Twist (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Upper Crust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Valley Trend (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vidala Swoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Walter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wind Rider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wind Spirit (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wrangler (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Written Script (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Yona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Zesty Gourmand (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zipporwhill (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Miscelanneous Aristocrats/Nobles *Jay Gatsby (The Great Gatsby) *Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Noire/Black Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Peashy/Yellow Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) (declined) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) (declined) *Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Uni/Black Sister (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Athletes *David Rudisha (KEN) *Michael Phillips (USA) *Milorad Čavić (SRB) *Novak Djokovic (SRB) *Usain Bolt (JAM) *Wladimir Klitschko (UKR) Businesspeople *Comet (Astroblast) *Halley (Astroblast) *Jet (Astroblast) *Kapolcs Sándor *Katie Forrester (PAW Patrol) *Luna (Astroblast) *Radar (Astroblast) *Sputnik (Astroblast) *Wu Zi Mu (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) Celebrities *Bora Đorđević *Dragan Bjelogrlić *Dragan Jovanović *Emir Kusturica *Merima Njegomir *Oprah Winfrey *Sergej Trifunović *Slađana Milošević *Svetlana Bojković Commanders/Generals *Li Zuocheng (People's Liberation Army) *Orson Perrault (Osean Air Defense Force) (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Wei Fenghe (People's Liberation Army) *Xu Qiliang (People's Liberation Army) *Zhang Youxia (People's Liberation Army) Dimwits *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Doctors/Scientists *Sarah Bellum (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Valerie Frizzle (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Foreign Royalty Monarchs and/or Reigning Royal Families *Charles III (United Kingdom) *Princess of Barkingburg (Barkingburg) (PAW Patrol) *Queen Chrysalis (Changeling Lands) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ramon Salazar (Ganadoistan) (Resident Evil 4) Pretenders and/or Non-Reigning Royal Families *Rosa Paula Iribagiza (Burundi) Leaders *Adu Du (Boboiboy) (underdressed) Mafiosos *Joe Barbaro (Mafia II) *Michael Corleone (The Godfather) (declined) *Vito Scaletta (Mafia II) Other Preschool Characters *Bot (Team UmiZoomi) *Chase (PAW Patrol) *Geo (Team UmiZoomi) *Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Po (Teletubbies) *Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Rocky (PAW Patrol) *Rubble (PAW Patrol) *Ryder Carlton (PAW Patrol) *Zuma (PAW Patrol) Politicians BRICS Politicians *Cyril Ramaphosa (South Africa) *Jair Bolsonaro (Brazil) *Ram Nath Kovind (India) *Vladimir Putin (Russia) *Xi Jinping (China) Catalonian Separatists *Carles Puigdemont (Junts per Catalunya) Federal Trade Commission Members *Joseph Simons Former Dictators *Than Shwe (Myanmar) Republican Party Members *Donald Trump *George W. Bush *Glen "Kane" Jacobs *Jeff Van Drew *Mike Pence (Vice President of the United States) *Mitt Romney *Ted Cruz Others *Akira Koike (Japanese Communist Party) *Bitores Mendes (Pueblo]) (Resident Evil 4) *Hanna Gharib (Lebanese Communist Party) *Hu Jintao (China) *Ismail Karim (Adjikistan) (SOCOM US Navy Seals: Combined Assault) *Kazuo Shii (Japanese Communist Party) *Keiji Kokuta (Japanese Communist Party) *Kim Jong-un (North Korea) *Paul "Triple H" Levesque *Sergey Aksyonov (Republic of Crimea) *Vince McMahon (WWE) (Real Life) *Vitali Klitschko (Kiev) *Vladimir Konstantinov (State Council of Crimea) *Vladimir Makarov (Ultranationalists) (Call of Duty) (underdressed) *Yoshiki Yamashita (Japanese Communist Party) Paparazzis/Reporters *Brian Williams (NBC) *Raymond Gutierrez (ABS-CBN) Party Animals *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) Preschool Girls *Annie Einstein (Little Einsteins) *Blair (Sunny Day) *Cozybory (Noonbory and the Super Seven) *Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Dora Marquez (Dora and Friends: Into the City) *June Cheng (Little Einsteins) *Leah Marie Thompson (Shimmer and Shine) *Miffy (Miffy) *Milli (Team UmiZoomi) *Rox (Sunny Day) *Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Shine (Shimmer and Shine) *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Sunny Day (Sunny Day) Religious Figures *Anba Angaelos (Coptic Orthodox Church of Alexandria) *Osmund Saddler (Los Illuminados) (Resident Evil 4) VIPs/Guests of Honor * Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Dorothy Ann Rourke (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Fiona Frizzle (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Miscellaneous Drug Dealers *Raul Menendez (Menendez Cartel) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (underdressed) Insurgent Leaders *Allen C. Hamilton (Belkan Grey Men) (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Ayman al-Zawahiri (Al-Qaeda) (underdressed) Military Personnel *Albert Genette (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Jack Bartlett (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Lin Zhang "Huxian" (Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown) *Kei Nagase (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Kira Yamoto (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) *Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) (underdressed) *Marcus Snow (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Mike Toreno (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) (underdressed) *Rider of Black (Fate/Apocrypha) *Su Ji-Hoon (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) (underdressed) *Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) Pets *Aranya (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) *Celine (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) *Goldie (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Horoholo (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) *Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Liz (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Opalescence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Pana (Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk) *Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Suki Mabray (Molly of Denali) Police Officers/Security Personnel *Akira Howard (Astral Chain) *Alicia Lopez (Astral Chain) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Maximilian Howard (Astral Chain) *Marie Wentz (Astral Chain) (underdressed) Veterans *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) Other Guests *Candy Chiu (Gravity Falls) *Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Eryn (Fairy Fencer F) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Fragile (Death Stranding) *Galapagos Gil (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Kathy Kuiper (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) (underdressed) *Piper Wright (Fallout 4) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Guests (by Attire) Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Arnold Perlstein wears a green suit jacket, green suit slacks, a yellow dress shirt, a blue bowtie and black dress shoes. Underneath his dress shirt, he wears a white plain T-shirt (unlike in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Goes Cellular," where he's shirtless underneath the shirt while being scrubbed at the same time). Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) Aya Brea wears the very similar outfit from the Carnigie Hall incident in the first Parasite Eve with changes like her dress cut down to expose some midriff, black socks and heels. Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Carlos Ramon wears a yellow dress shirt, a red suit jacket, red suit slacks, a blue necktie and brown dress shoes. Dorothy Ann Rourke (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Dorothy Ann wears a violet long-sleeved blouse, a light blue vest, a light blue knee-length pleated skirt, white socks and orange heels, plus with a gem on the neckline of the blouse. Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Jyoti Kaur wears purple hairband with gold balls, a lavender long sleeve shirt with an indigo ribbon, an indigo pleated skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes (similar to Phoebe Terese's formal clothing from two The Magic School Bus episodes, "Holiday Special" and "Goes Cellular"). Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Keesha Franklin should wear a fuchsia long-sleeved blouse, a sleeveless orange dress layered over the blouse white stockings and blue ballet flats. Nepgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Nepgear wears the same maid design that mixes classical with modern flair after the Gamindustri was liberated from Coalition. Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Ralphie Tennelli wears a navy blue suit jacket, navy blue slacks, a white dress shirt, a red-and-blue striped necktie and black casual shoes. The baseball cap is replaced by a red fedora hat with a black stripe to reflect his Italian-American heritage and remember that his grandfather was once a member of a mafia (or a made man) that once ruled Walkerville several decades ago. Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Tim Jamal wears a brown and light brown suit jacket, a light blue dress shirt, a brown belt, dark blue slacks, a red bowtie and brown dress shoes (similar to his cowboy outfit from a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Good, the Bad, and the Gnocchi"). Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Wanda Li wears a light blue long-sleeved dress with a navy blue short skirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, including a light green pearl necklace (similar to her outfit in a daydreaming scene where she attends a The Nutcracker ballet performance in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Holiday Special"). Yumiko Shaku (Real Life) Yumiko Shaku wears the very same outfit that was used for her photoshoot in this picture. Trivia *All students in private schools or Japanese schools will wear school uniforms for the event. *Despite beliefs that this ceremony is supposed to be perfectly filled with formal clothing, there are guests that are underdressed for the occassion. *The guests who wore either formal clothings or underdressed can be different from the guests who are all members and the leaders of both of the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Category:Lists